


Happy Anniversary !

by LittleMonster1967



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Alec, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Some Fluff, Top Magnus Bane
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMonster1967/pseuds/LittleMonster1967
Summary: It's been a year already so Alec comes over to celebrate





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Happy Anniversary !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875657) by [LittleMonster1967](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMonster1967/pseuds/LittleMonster1967)



« Joyeux anniversaire ! »  
Magnus ferma la porte derrière Alec, son petit ami depuis déjà un an.  
« Joyeux anniversaire » souffla-t-il en l’enlaçant par derrière. Leur étreinte dura longtemps ainsi et l’instant sembla s’étirer à l’infini. Ce fut Alec qui se dégagea doucement en premier.  
« J’ai apporté un bouteille de champagne… » dit-il en enlevant son manteau et le posa sur une chaise.  
Magnus n’entendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Il était trop occupé à dévorer des yeux le corps fin mais néanmoins musclé de son copain, qui ne portait qu’une simple chemise blanche et cintrée qui ne laissait absolument rien à l’imagination.  
« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? » taquina Alec  
« P’têtre bien »  
Magnus saisit Alec par sa cravate noire qui était lâchement nouée autour de son cou, et l’attira contre lui dans un baiser mouillé et embrouillé. Il y avait trop de langue, trop de salive, mais aucun des deux ne s’en préoccupait. C’était sucré et doux, comme de la guimauve. Intoxicant. Sentimental. Bon.  
Alec rompit le baiser et mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Magnus avant de la lécher.  
« J’ai faim. Donne-moi à manger. »  
Magnus cligna des yeux. C’était fini. La bulle s’était brisée et le temps avait repris son cours.  
Il sourit tendrement et ébouriffa les cheveux d’Alec.  
« Oh bébé veut son biberon ! » plaisanta-t-il en l’emmenant vers la table où le repas trônait.  
« Je te le donnerais plus tard si tu es sage » continua-t-il en agitant ses sourcils.  
Alec roula des yeux à l’entente du sous-entendu.  
« Obsédé… »  
Les deux amoureux mangèrent, burent, jouèrent à des jeux vidéo, mangèrent encore et burent un peu plus.  
Bientôt il fit nuit, la bouteille vide avait roulé sous le canapé et Magnus avait perdu plus de fois qu’il n’aurait aimé admettre. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de son Alec. Il était repu et se sentait délicieusement léger. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement et il se laissa bercer par le nuage de bonheur paisible dans lequel il flottait.  
« Ça ne me gênerait pas d’avoir mon biberon maintenant. »  
Magnus ouvrit les yeux d’un coup, soudain réveillé et alerte. Il dévisagea Alec qui luttait pour conserver une expression impassible. Magnus se releva sur ses coudes et s’autorisa un petit sourire joueur.  
« Je te le donnerais bien, mais il faut que tu le chauffes d’abord. »  
Quelque chose vibra dans les pupilles dilatées d’Alec. Sans qu’il comprenne trop comment, Magnus se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Alec sur lui entrain de lécher cet endroit si spécial sur son cou.  
« Tu es sûr ? » susurra Alec, mordillant, suçant, léchant.  
« Il m’a l’air bien chaud déjà. »  
Magnus sursauta quand il sentit une main palper son entre-jambes, où sa virilité formait une bosse dans son pantalon.  
N’y tenant plus, il retira son T-shirt et s’attaqua à sa ceinture. Alec pendant ce temps-là ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il était descendu à ses tétons, qu’il avait entrepris de torturer avec sa langue, ses lèvres, son souffle, ses dents.  
Magnus, qui s’impatientait, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant et le força à s’aventurer plus bas. Alec se laissa faire en rigolant, ce qui envoya des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Ce fut au tour d’Alec de retenir son souffle quand il arriva au niveau de Magnus Junior qui se dressait droit et fier tel une lance pointée vers le ciel.  
« Alec… » gémit Magnus.  
Alec eut un sourire affamé avant de lécher la tête qui brillait déjà de liquide séminal. C’était salé et amer.  
« Aller Alec ! Mets-la dans ta bouche ! »  
Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Alec suça, lécha, le prit tout au fond de sa gorge, suça avec force et l’avala tout entier.  
Magnus admira son petit ami alors que lui-même perdait le contrôle de ses hanches et s’enfonçait dans sa gorge, jusqu’à ce que le nez de Alec effleure ses poils pubiens, ses lèvres formant un « o » parfait autour de son membre, de la salive, du liquide séminal et bientôt du sperme dégoulinant le long de son menton.  
Alec se releva et lui fit un grand sourire.  
« Tu es tellement magnifique bébé »  
Cette fois-ci, le baiser était demandant, exigeant, presque sauvage. C’était une bataille. Magnus saisit l’autre garçon par les hanches et le fit basculer de manière à ce que le sorcier soit désormais celui du dessus. Alec rit tout en continuant à l’embrasser. Mais Magnus délaissa la bouche de son amant et entreprît de le déshabiller. A chaque bouton, Magnus déposait un baiser sur la peau délicate d’Alec. Il laisserait sûrement une trainée de suçons.  
Le jean d’Alec tomba au sol, aussitôt suivi de son boxer. Magnus continua son chemin. Alec laissa échapper un gémissement frustré quand Magnus n’accorda qu’un rapide baiser à (appelons un chat un chat) à son pénis. Et il put le sentir sourire alors qu’il embrassait l’intérieur de sa cuisse.  
« Putain de magnifique ouais » répéta Magnus  
Alec ne répondit pas car au même moment une langue venait de le pénétrer, au-delà de son anneau de muscle *his asshole in case you didn’t get it XD*.  
« Tu es si étroit » complimenta Magnus en remplaçant sa langue par son doigt. Le souffle d’Alec se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il agrippa le canapé et ouvrit un peu plus les jambes.  
« Plus » gémit-il  
Magnus traça le tour de l’anneau rose avec a langue tout en caressant les *censuré* d’Alec.  
Celui-ci n’était plus qu’un mélange de « plus » et de « s’il te plaît » et d’autres phrases incohérentes.  
Enfin, Magnus estima qu’Alec était prêt. Il saisit la bouteille de lubrifiant qui trainait par-là *comme par hasard*. Il en mit une généreuse portion sur son pénis et pénétra Alec en un mouvement fluide.  
La chaleur, l’étroitesse d’Alec, tout ça fut trop pour Magnus.  
« Je t’aime » dit-il avant de perdre le contrôle. Le bruit des fesses d’Alec qui rencontraient ses hanches emplit le salon.  
Magnus bascula encore une fois et Alec se retrouva à califourchon sur son amant.  
Magnus le dévora du regard alors qu’Alec le chevauchait sans retenue. Alec bougeait comme un félin. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, exposant son cou fin et délicat. Magnus avait envie de le mordre. Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Il se redressa et marqua son Alec. Celui-ci roula des hanches et poussa un cri de plaisir. Magnus sut qu’il avait trouvé ce point si particulier et il s’employa à le retrouver. Leurs corps bougeaient ensemble, s’emboitaient si parfaitement.  
Bientôt Alec atteint son orgasme. Il poussa un dernier cri et gicla, le liquide et chaud s’étala sur son ventre et celui de Magnus. Dans sa jouissance, il fut pris de spasmes et se contracta autour de Magnus.  
Magnus jouit si fort qu’il vit des étoiles derrières ses paupières.  
« Je t’aime » répétait-il « Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime. »  
FIN


End file.
